Alien Piece
by maizoon1990
Summary: One Piece and Alien/Predator has come together with Alien Piece. The story is about 3 hunters Maizoon(OC) and his 2 mates Glaive(OC Female Yaultja) and Shadow(OC Female Xeno) join the Straw Hat Crew after coming to the one piece universe by accident. Expect suggested themes, Blood flying, comedy, decapitations, awesome weaponsand dead pirates/marines. Enjoy the ride
1. Disclaimer, synopsis, and preview

**ALIEN PIECE**

 ***Do not own One Piece-Edo Echiro does**

 ***Do not own Alien/Predator-Fox, Ridley Scott does**

 ***OC Maizoon is Human and owner is maizoon1990(so no touchy!)**

One Piece and Alien/Predator has come together with Alien Piece. The story is about 3 hunters Maizoon(OC) and his 2 mates Glaive(OC Female Yaultja) and Shadow(OC Female Xeno) join the Straw Hat crew after coming to the one piece universe by accident. Expect suggested themes, Blood flying, comedy, decapitations, awesome weapons and dead pirates/marines. Enjoy the ride!


	2. Chapter 1 Background part 1

Chapter 1: background (part 1)

* **Predator speaking**

 ***** _xeno speaking/mind talk_

 _*_ regular speech

(Background part 1 of meeting the aliens, part 2 will be meeting the parents, training, wedding, and honeymoon/ambush thus arriving to One Piece world)

(Maizoon POV)

My name is Maizoon, I am a human who was living on Earth in the beginning and bored of his life. I am also a big nerd who loved anime (One Piece was my favorite), movies, tv, books and more with anything involving fantasy, science fiction, action, and adventure. My appearance in the beginning was skinny with some muscle, glasses, 5 foot 6 at an average of 175 pounds. I so wanted more and while heading home from work one day I saw a bright light and blacked out. I woke up in some kind of game planet courtesy of the Yaultja alien race; while I was also angry I was geeking out because aliens were real!

The only things I had on me were my steel toe boots, shorts, hunting vest with sniper ammo that were regular, explosive, and armor piercing plus throwing knives, a sniper rifle(hint same type on the movie Predators) (with night vision, infrared, regular, ultraviolet, and x ray vision in the scope) first aid kit, tent, machete, hand axe, my kriss dagger, my laptop, spare clothes a portable windup and battery powered generator, rope, duffle bag, baby powder, rice, flint, matches, tinder, trash bags and my phone (it works as a camera since I can't call anyone). Thankfully I was a boy scout and know how to camp and hunt. The ammo I had was enough for 50 shots so I had to make them count.

First thing first I had to get to find high ground and located a giant tree that was near a water source high up and started carving/cutting the inside into many rooms all the way up to the top by having stairs and rope ladders. There was also a basement I made with couple springs for either bathing or drinking water I made a door camouflaged in a way with mud, rocks, and branches to hide the entrance so nothing can find it. After that I had to find food and found so many types of animals that some were unknown or extinct.

I set out snares and traps in the trees and the ground so no one could sneak up on me and for food. After camouflaging myself I stood in the braches looking through the scope for anyone nearby. I did notice 5 signatures 2 miles a way that were in an encampment. Through the branches I used the scopes infrared, normal and ultraviolet to observe these 5 humanoid shapes. 4 were predators and one was a xenomorph as I recognized the shapes from the movies.

One of the predators and the xenomorph were hogtied and strung up with the arms, feet, and tail(xeno) tied tightly. Both prisoners were both female because other than the fact they had big breasts and more feminine appearance. The female yaultja was green with hints of blue tints to her skin, her skin was beautiful and the muscle showed the strength that she was strong. Her height looked around 9 feet tall which is small for female yaultja. Her mouth and face were normal for a yaultja with no lips with 4 tusks, and while they are normally bald on their forehead she had a full set of hair with dreads which enhanced her beauty as an anomaly. Her armor and weapons were located near by but they were not in good shape. The xeno was not a drone but around the size of a praetorian with smooth skin for the exoskeleton with no spikes except on the crest on the top of the banana shaped head as the shape of a young queen. She did have 4 arms and this added to an attractive quality. She was around the same size of the yaultja and her tail's razor sharp tail was blocked with restraints. There were bruises, cuts, and marks all over them that made my blood boil with anger because no people regardless of species should ever be like this, especially women.

The other 3 Yaultjas were darker colors that were bigger than average Yaultjas and they were behemoths so they had to be the Bad Bloods aka outcasts/criminals. There armor was more menacing than the normal with bigger guns, blades, and the masks were more scarier than the blood of stained Yaultja blood and human blood.(Yautja will be called predator again from now on unless for explanation). The evil predators had then started to strip their armor off and prepared to rape the women and/or kill them.

I had enough and after switching to the explosive ammo, I took aim and shot the biggest one in the crotch area and switched to armor piercing and shot the other 2 in the heads. I dropped down and headed to the clearing while looking around for any other baddies. Once I got to the prisoners I was knocked a distance away from them by a larger predator that was cloaked and roared at me. After discarding my rifle I took my machete and kriss out and roared at it which shocked the enemy. The 2 females looked helpless at me with some hope that gave me strength and courage and charged the enemy.

He extended his wrist blades and spear and ran at me; I ducked his strike and sliced his right ankle in the heel which made him angrier. While I am not big and muscular as most, I was smaller and faster plus smarter. I used my speed to my advantage ducking and weaving, while striking every chance I got. Some of his blades did cut me on the face and arms; but I did not give up and faking left and attacking right jumped on his back and sliced his limbs and disabling him. His weapons hit the ground nearby and I sliced the arm with the wrist computer off so he would not activate the bomb. Green blood spurting and pooling around him and I used the machete to slice his head off.

(women pov) The women were astonished that a human or ooman took on and killed 4 bad bloods and was in one piece. The female predator spoke to her fellow prisoner **"Did you see that ooman take those badbloods?"** The xeno replied, _"Hard not able to because I saw the same thing, not often do you see prey/hosts that fight like praetorians and live to tell the tale. I want to get to know more of him and hope mother approves to stay with him."_ **"Same here since you are the princess xeno and I am the elder daughter, he has saved us and did something blooded males could not do especially take on 4 bad bloods by himself. He has earned us as mates if he wants to but first we need to find a way to communicate with him and try to find a way off this planet since they stashed my ship somewhere."**

(Maizoon POV)

After the adrenaline wore of killing those four I went to look at the two women but seeing they were naked and talking to each other and I being a gentlemen tried to avoid their nudity for modesty sake. I gathered up the predator's equipment and using her wrist blades cut the restraints and helped them to the ground. I gave the equipment to her and turned around for her to get dressed and went to the dead bodies and piles for weapons and supplies.

(women pov)

They observed the human stare at them and then averted his eyes to avoid their bodies which confused them but smelled his arousal. " _Why does he avoid our bodies and why does he get aroused?"_ **"I don't know, maybe he has some honor and/or shy around females?** " After getting her equipment the predator seems like he wants her to get dressed. **"Looks like he wants us to gear up or get dressed because I remember humans wear lots of clothing from the records and only lose clothing when mating or cleaning. Let's try to communicate with him, you try with your mind speak and I will hook up my translator."** _"Okay let's try it and let's hope it works. Hello ooman can you hear me?"_

(Maizoon POV)

" _Hello ooman can you hear me?"_ I heard and very attractive voice in my heard and looked at the women. The predator was armored up and tapping on her computer and the xeno was looking at me and waved. "Did one of you say something?" I asked and the xeno nodded. _"I did and glad you can hear me, my name is Shadow and my companion is Glaive. Thank you for saving us from the bad bloods, what is your name?"_ I heard her speaking and responded, "My name is Maizoon it's nice to meet you. Are you 2 alright?"

I heard then **"We are alright, thank you for asking. Why do you not look at us, aren't you attracted to us?"** I heard from the one called Glaive. "I am attracted to your bodies but you are unclothed and where I am from and how I was raised a man should not look. Being a gentleman I look away for your privacy and decency. Who are you 2 and how did you come here?"

" _As I said I am Shadow and she is Glaive, we are clan mates from and alliance of reformed xenomorphs and Yaultja. We are daughters of the two queens of each clan. The reformed xenomorphs have changed the way of reproduction of hosts to mated reproduction and we put our differences aside and work together against bad xenos and bad blood yaulja. We grew up together like sisters and best friends and we were ambushed on this planet from a fake distress call after arrival. We were taken prisoner and about to be defiled when you came and saved us, we are highly indebted to you and so impressed of the battle that we wish to be mates with you, do you accept?_ _ **"Subtle but straight to the point."**_

I was listening to the whole everything and seemed like they were great friends and not savage beasts media depicted them. The final part almost knocked me down, 2 highly attractive humanoid alien figures asked to be mates with me. I felt like the luckiest male in the universe and said, "I would love to be mates with you but before we go any further I want to get to know everything about you 2 and vice versa. Relationships are based on trust, getting to know about you partner or partners, and feelings are sincere. It's not all physical pleasure but being there for one another in mind, body, and spirit. After we make sure those and in check I accept."

(women pov)

" **Let us talk in private please Maizoon"** Glaive asked him and while he went elsewhere while Shadow and her started to talk. _"What was that about, usually the answer is yes or no?_ " **"It seems to me that he is not an average male and seems insightful that those conditions are about ooman relationships and I am willing to abide with him and getting to know him more his way."** _"Looks like he is willing to get to know us will be beneficial for both parties and I still would like to talk to mother about it with her and you with yours."._ **"I agree with that and when he comes back we will accept his conditions but first we will introduce him to our mothers and hope they don't kill him. My locator has pinged our ship and we can head there when ready and talk on the way."** _"Let's call him back and talk to him and see what he says. Maizoon! You can come back!"_

(Maizoon POV)

I come back from looting the dead bodies with a lot of supplies and weapons back to the girls. Both were dressed up in armor and there outfits were revealing but looked good on them. Sexy fishnet stockings on their bodies with fur bras that were straining against their massive breasts with and both had metal modified masks that for either species. They had spears, glaives, the works. I heard Glaive said **"Do we look good enough dressed?"** I nodded and liked them very much. **"We accept your conditions but first we have located our ship and the condition that we have instituted is that you will meet our mothers."** Well I knew I had to meet them sooner than later and I said "Lets go and we can talk on the way." And away we went.

*Next chapter is meeting the parents, (GULP!)


	3. Chapter 2 Background part 2

Chapter 2 Background part 2

 ***As I said this chapter is going to meet the parents, training, wedding, honeymoon. Even though many people expect lemons in most M rated stories, I am not going to because 1 I don't write them, 2 don't ask, just use imagination, 3 My story My rules, if you don't like it go somewhere else. 4 I may read some and while some are good idea what is going on, I mentioned there would be suggestive themes but I did not mention any lemons. Also while the male is married to them, the aliens are also married to each other so yes they go both ways. That is is all I am saying, other than the fact the honeymoon will be hunting and when traveling will be transferring to the other universe for the next chapter. Reviews or opinions are suggested for ideas of which arc you would like or any ideas will help.* *also I am going to try to do as I have read many stories about the speaking and try to write like most do because most people don't like huge paragraphs with speaking and so they don't confuse who is speaking.***

 ***Predator speak**

 _*Xeno/mind speak_

*Human talk

(Maizoon POV)

Glaive, Shadow and myself started walking in the direction of my tree house and I told them to come with me and stay the night so we can be well rested before heading to the ship. I noticed that Glaive had a bag full of something and not had the courage to ask, plus it was were impressed of the tree and I led them to the secret door and had them step in the main room. I showed them all the rooms including the baths and asked that they bathed and to clean up all the dried blood off and started packing up his stuff.

(Women POV)

Glaive and Shadow looked at the baths and took their armor off and started soaking in the water.

" **I am impressed that he has turned this tree into a base and so happy with a nice soak after what happened."** Glaive had said to her companion who was submerged so only her head was the only thing showing.

 _"I know this water is nice and warm and the blood is washing off. He has to wash all the blood off him next and when he does we can treat our future mate to a proper meal like females do to their males."_ Shadow replied to her future sister mate.

 **"I don't think we are ready to mate with him because of what he said and will do as he asked that we have to know one another more and establish a relationship and he is better than all the other males who want to mate right away and looks like he wants us to be ready when we all agree. Even though my hearts went a flutter and am feeling the urge, I will wait and need be patient."** Glaive stated again.

 _"I agree but since we will be married to him, we will be married to each other and we could have fun while we wait to mate with him. We have known each other for a long time and am attracted to you and him." Shadow mentioned and moved closer to Glaive._

*Got you going huh, told you what was going on and know my rules*

(Maizoon POV)

I was going to my upper rooms where my stuff was and heard loud moans and splashing from the bathing room and fought the urge to investigate and blushing of the thoughts in my head and that was the hardest thing ever to not to. I figured they were friends with benefits and since we are going to be mates anyway love among mates should not be bound to one person. Thinking that I had a nosebleed (not as powerful as Sanji's on Fishman Island) and decided to occupy myself packing up my stuff and watch some One Piece videos I had saved on my computer, not knowing I had an audience standing behind me.

(Women POV)

After finishing up the aliens got dressed and decided to get Maizoon and heard noises in one room. They snuck up the stairs and saw him staring at a screen where they had animated people fighting and he was laughing and cheering.

" **What are you doing Maizoon?"** Glaive asked crouching to look at the screen.

He jumped and looked at them and paused the video. "I am watching one of my favorite series an anime called One Piece from my planet. Its about these pirates that are seeking their dreams and has a lot of action, comedy, and intense moments. I really loved it and before I was abducted and came here I saved 701 episodes and videos from an program called Youtube. I will explain later, how was your bath?"

The girls looked at each other and Shadow asked, _"So it is an hobby or entertainment to watch this? Are they captured snapshots or documents videos that is recorded for others?"_

" **Are they videos for training and observations for hunting?** Glaive asked next.

"No its not for hunting or snapshots/documents. Its entertainment, its an work of fiction or a made up for others to watch and enjoy. There were pirates on my planet but centuries ago, its based from a country of Japan. A lot of films, music, movies, cartoons, and literature is for fun and there are so many genres from horror to science fiction. I am a huge nerd and love these works and I can show you some after we eat. I got some dodos and a dire wolf for supper, let me cook it up and we can eat." Maizoon told them.

" **No let us cook the food and serve you as the start of repayment and if we are going to be mates we need to prepare for our mate."** Glaive told her potential mate and grabbed Shadow and led her to the kitchen and started to prepare the food.

(Maizoon POV)

I accepted what she said and let them go cook. While thinking about it I decided that it will be great to have them here with me and still flattered that they want me to be with them. Glaive and Shadow were great companions and during supper we can talk more. Watching one of my amvs I was thinking of home and missed my family but could not do anything now and going with them I could travel home or communicate them so they can meet the girls and knowing how some of what the aliens' species are I am interested in their culture and willing to know more for the sake of the girls. Hey this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and I was not going to turn this down. I went to take my bath and wash the blood off and soaked my clothes, after that supper was announced and I was hungry.

The food looked great and I thanked them for cooking it. Over dinner I told them about my life and what I have done. I told them about my family and friends, how I have 1 brother and many cousins. Told them about movies, tv shows, books, videogames and other interests. I told them that of how I know about their races from movies and stories but that I know that all are not true about them and comforted them that I was not afraid of them.

Glaive told us(mainly me) about her clan and other clans that are allied with them. She is from the planet LX-9871 (Made up planet). Her mother is the Queen Elder and has 5 siblings, 3 sisters and 2 brothers. Her dad is the king but since its matriarchal society the females have more power but he is one of the strongest warrior/hunters in the galaxy. 2 of the sisters are priestesses and the other is the trainer of the hunters. The brothers are Arbitrators which are police and they will hunt any criminals down and execute/imprison them. They are very protective of the sisters and scary as hell when upset (note to self, do not anger them). The matter of honor is very important and told me of the ranks of the people and even the religion. Cetanu is the known as the Dark Warrior seen as the grim reaper and will decide/end battles.

Shadow told me about her race from an planet that has a vast amount of game called LX-9872(next to Glaives). This planet is a hunting planet and so they can be near the allies. She told me that her hives history is that her mother (queen) is the great-granddaughter of the first queen of xenos to stop harvesting people and killing them after getting rescued from a male marine soldier that was stationed on the ship she was imprisoned at by Weyland-Yutani. The soldier saw she was being tortured and released all the xenos and they fled to LX-9872 and she felt indebted to him that they fell in love. After consummation she gave birth to her grandmother and seeing this hive started to stop harvesting people and established the mate principle and reproduction. The Yaultja that was nearby came to the planet and Glaive's grandmother saw the fascinating evolutionary breakthrough started negotiations and established a truce to this new race of xenos. Currently she has couple hundred uncles and aunts, 1000 brothers and sisters and couple thousand nieces and nephews. She said her mother dubbed her the next queen if she chooses to and will await the answer when she is ready.

After listening to them it was decided to go to bed which was awkward at first since both females sleep nude and I am clothed in my underwear and light tshirt. I went to sleep in my main bedroom and after what seemed to be 2 hours I awoke to find myself squished between 4 big breasts on both sides of my face. Both girls were asleep while had their arms around my sides. Glaive's skin had a nice reptilian quality with soft scales and Shadow's exoskeleton was soft as well with smooth quality. It was difficult to not do anything especially since something was standing attention and decided to accept it and snuggle in (GREAT PILLOWS! Lol). Waking up was difficult because I was in heaven with the softness but I had to go to the bathroom. I managed to disentangle myself and went to the bathroom and bath to prepare for today. I then prepared breakfast which since I found a nest of eggs and a warthog prepared some ham, bacon and eggs.

After breakfast we found the ship and after the tour Glaive programmed the ship and told me that it would take a month to reach her planet and we had plenty of food. She gestured me to a room full of weapons so I could disarm myself and she did as well. She gestured again to another room and showed me a room full of skulls of many creatures I have never seen and a lot were scary. Several I saw I recognized from reading about fossils and they were of the following :T-Rex, Raptor, Spinosaurus and even Plesiosaur. I noticed there was also a xenomorph, Yaultja, and several humans. She told me that that they were worthy prey and enemies, the Yaultja was a bad blood and the humans were marines that attacked them.

" **You noticed that I have carried a bag that has stuff in it and bleeding, well they were the heads, masks, and weapons that the bad bloods that you killed. We are presenting them to my mother and brothers since you saved us and will be admitted to become a Yaultja Hunter since you fought with honor for us. Plus since you killed them my brothers can deal with their associates and become relieved of dealing with these 4. Do not worry, we are there for you. Shadow's Hive will be there as well when we arrive and both mothers want to talk to us in private but we have time to talk and you to show us this show you like."** Glaive told me a lot and decidedkeep quiet so not to offend.

" _Hey I think we have to give him the mark of the hunter since he fought with honor, don't you think that Glaive?"_ Shadow spoke which made me jump seeing her on the ceiling coming out of a ceiling vent. _"Sorry Maizoon not trying to scare you."_ She spoke looking down and sad.

I just crouched and held up her head and looked at her, "Its ok, got to get used it and it helps getting startled a little. By the way isn't the mark that backward T or Capital J shape? I noticed that you both have that mark and remembered from the AVP movie that one human gained the hunters respect and received the mark. I will happy to receive it for respect towards you if I deserve it."

" **Yes this mark is the mark of the hunter, and I agree with you Shadow he deserves this mark but he deserves 2 for saving both of us. Follow me to the med bay since they have the means of acid proof floors and the ways for healing."** We followed her while she talked to a room with a bed with a lot of lasers and med equipment. I hopped up and braced myself for the marks. Glaive used a small hand laser tool and burned it on my right cheek bone and it hurt a lot smelled burning flesh and cooled it down with a coolant. Shadow cut her fingertip and gently cut the mark with her acidic blood on my left cheek bone and licked the wound so it would leave the mark but not have the acid eat my face.

I looked at my face in a mirror and saw both marks on my cheeks and stood proud that I gained not 1 but 2 marks from 2 princess aliens. I thanked them both and kissed their cheeks and went to get my laptop. Since we have a month we have time to watch most of them and talk.

(Women POV)

 **"Did he just kiss us?"** Glaive held her cheek while talking to her partner.

 _"He did after he thanked us, looks like we are getting closer to him and he feels more for us and lets keep this up and teach him everything so he can understand us and our languages and vice versa."_ Shadow also holding her cheek blushing talking to Glaive. "Hey girls can you come and can you help me project my laptop screen on this wall?" They heard Maizoon calling them from the next room.

" **Lets go now to our mate to be before so we can help and pray he does not activate the self-destruct program by accident."** Said while Glaive and Shadow running to the room he was in on his computer.

(Maizoon POV)

The 2 aliens hooked up the laptop to the main computer to project the image of his laptop screen. I started to explain about the show, the language, and answered any questions the best I could. We started to watch every episode while taking breaks for sleep, eating, bathroom, sparring, shower/bath, and just telling stories. While over time I was able to pick up the language of both species and they also started to learn about mine and even speak it. Each of us had their favorite character, mine was Luffy of course, Zoro for Glaive, Shadow's was Robin. The emotional episode parts both girls and started to cry at times and held them close and cheering for the characters during battles. The comedy parts were the most hilarious because both girls had 2 different laughs, Glaive sounded adorable and Shadow had a high hissing sound close to a chipmunks which both made me laugh so hard I was breathless to the point I ran to the bathroom before I pissed myself laughing so hard.

While we were still traveling I took my time to start working out and get in shape and was being taught by Glaive the weapons of the Predators and her favorite weapon was a glaive which she was named after and both girls taught me the ways of their people to which to no to offend anyone. We heard beeping at the end of the month and saw Glaives planet and Shadow's next to it. I was impressed and noticed a huge space station which was the space city that the Elder is at our destination.

We geared up where I grabbed a face mask for breathing in which they don't have the oxygen levels compatible with myself per Glaive had mentioned and I grabbed the preserved bundle of heads/masks/weapons and we landed in the docking bay where a huge amount of predators and xenos were amassed. When we landed 2 huge male predators approached outside the bay and heard Glaive talking to them by the computer and since the body language Glaive was acting I assumed were her brothers, Slice and Dice (twins and made up names for story). She lowered the ramp and we marched down with girls marching first and I walked out a little nervous but also prepared for anything. I followed the girls and saw 2 of the biggest beings I ever saw, the two women were HUGE! I knew then that they were the 2 mothers and queens of the girls I came to love and knelt down and bowed my head towards them. The two queens looked down at the 3 and picked up their daughters and hugged them, I kept my head down as requested by the girls.

" **SO YOU ARE THE OOMAN WHO SAVED OUR DAUGHTERS AND ALMOST WILL BECOMING THEIR MATE!"** I heard the predator queen yelled while wincing at the loud voice.

" **Turn down the voice and you don't have to scream and yell at him, he can hear fine. Oomans can't handle the voice of our kind yelling or speaking at that level mother!"** Glaive yelled at her mom

" _Sorry about that ooman my fellow queen and I have just heard of this and we were scared and worried about our daughters. May I know your name ooman?"_ I heard the queen xeno speaking softly and kindly where I know where I know about Shadow got her politeness and good nature. I heard air hissing in and the scanner said the air is safe to take my mask off in which I did.

Everyone stared at my face and noticed the marks on my cheeks and started muttering to each other. I stood up and looked at the queens and said very loudly, "I am Maizoon human or ooman from the planet Earth. I had been abducted from my planet to the game planet and while living there I saved your two daughters from 4 bad bloods where were going to take away their honor, dignity, lives, and peace of mind. I was raised no one should ever treat someone like that especially women. I felt disgust and hatred towards these dishonorable creatures and ended 3 right away with my rifle before they could defile them and fought hand to hand to the leader of this bunch and disabled him and decapitated him. Your daughters were safe, I took them to my home after talking to them and they wanted to become mates with me right away but I wanted to wait and get to know them first and over the month of traveling and getting to know them that I have feelings of love for them and want to become mates with them but with your blessings to love, protect, and cherish them. In this bag is the heads and masks of the bad bloods and I leave them to you my queens!" I bowed down saying at the end.

Everyone was astounded of my words and the queens were most affected. They wanted to talk in private with their daughters and while they were gone Glaive's brothers began to review the recordings from the helmets which was projected in the queen's chambers across the whole audience and everyone just stared and was surprised a human could attack the 4 and live.

(Women POV)

Glaive, Shadow, Queen Shera(Glaive's mom), and Queen Nox(Shadow's mom) watched from their chamber, seeing the battle the moms were impressed and saw how their daughters came to love him.

 **"I impressed and see how strong and courageous he is to risk his life against those 4 for the your lives/honor. I approve off your choice what do you say Nox?"** Shera asked her friend.

" _I am also impressed and I agree Shera that I approve as well. Let us leave and announce it to clans at the celebratory feast. I believe for the wedding he would want his family to attend and friends. And to not just rush into it, I believe the wedding should be in 8 months because we need to train him and add enhancements to his DNA with the predators and xenos attributes so that he can get stronger, faster, and become a hybrid that become a strong warrior but also protector of his mates."_ Nox explained her point. The girls and the predator queen agreed and left the room.

The queens and princesses appeared and announced the feast and where they told of Nox's plan to everyone and Maizoon stood up and stood in front of the females and decided to say his decision.

(Maizoon POV)

I stood up and took one of Glaive's hands, Shadow's, Shera's, and Nox's hands as well on top of each other and used my other hand and sandwiched them together against my heart and looked at all their faces and said "I accept your methods and ways with no negative thoughts. I know I am human and with the enhancements I will live longer than humans because life is short for humans and I don't want to leave my future mates alone. I am weak as humans are and with the strength and speed of all 3 races combined will become powerful than any of them to protect my mates better. I came to love your daughters and will protect them until my last breath and any benefits to do this I accept."

I noticed all 4 had tears in their eyes and I had moved them to tears through the power of my words that spoke only truth and honor. Everyone was quiet and they all were moved by my words as well and no one objected of what is said including Glaive's brothers that teary eyed because of a ooman had love their sister with no negative intentions. After that I sat between my future brides and we began to eat because I needed my strength and prepared for tomorrow the experiments will happen. That night I took both my future brides in my arms with each beside me and slept a restful night.

We met the predador comparison doctor that was like a mad scientist the next mornign and gestured me to the **CHAIR** (emphasis of scary) and I settled in as was comfortable. Both girls each took a hand for comfort and would be there for me the whole time. He took out several needles that were as big as my arms and that unnerved me and scared me a little; both girls squeezed my hands which relaxed me. His 10 "nurses" took a needle each and with his signal 5 jabbed them in each muscle and the rest in my bone marrow and injected fluid of both predator and xeno dna and to tell you it hurt like more than anything in my life. Burning, itching, electric shocks, nausea, headaches, sharp pain retracted and moved all over my body and then felt another needle the size of my femur get injected in my spine and that hurt the worst. I was screaming, swearing, and jumping while this was going on. Meanwhile the girls were speaking softly and talking to me to comfort/keep me alive. After 12 hours the pain lessened and I passed out and slept to recuperate.

I woke up according to everyone after being asleep for 5 days, sore tired and hungry. When I got up I noticed my vision was sharper, my hearing was more defined, the smells were overwhelming, and other senses were much better. The food that was beside me with my advanced taste was so breathtakingly delicious. I looked at my appearance in a mirror and was astounded with my skin was slightly reptilian with dark scales but my skin was still light and human looking. My eyes were the same hazel eyes but they were shaped like a reptile's, and my face looked exactly like but different in a good way. I had no claws but all my muscles bigger and my hair was longer and sleeker than it was. My body was changing into a more muscular shape and lost my slight gut. I did surprisingly have grown a couple feet and even have a wicked tail that was 6 foot long like a xenos' but with a predators' color. My teeth was different than a human with more fang like appearance but still compatible with my mouth and my smile was pretty wicked. I looked like an anthro dragon but had no wings sadly (lol like dragons). I was impressed and liked my new look and took me a while to manage to get a hang of to control my tail.

The girls came in after a hour of waking up and they were practically drooling at my new look (emphasis more on Shadow more than normal amount of drool, lol) and I could see they were trying so hard not to jump me so bad. I gave them a hug and kissed them on their mouths (remember Yaultja has no lips) and thanked them for being with me and they had tears in their eyes of happiness. We left for the grand hall where Shera and Nox was and when I appeared in the hall every female in their was drooling at my new look, and Glaive and Shadow grabbed me to them with the universal message of "he's mine/ours" and growled at the others.

Next to Shera was 3 females I assumed was Glaive's sisters. Glaive introduced Sparrow and Raven that were the 2 priestesses and Artemis was the trainer of hunters(other OC characters and Artemis is goddess of the hunt and used the name for the perfect position). After talking to them Artemis was going to train me for the whole 8 months and with my brides to be will train as well for to be a perfect team and I thought it would be a good idea.

(8 months later)

After the 8 months I have become a better person. I am now standing 8 foot tall with more defined attributes. My face was more masculine and terrifying with power that says don't mess me or I will kill you but still gentle enough not to be too scary. My long hair was spiked like Cloud from final fantasy 7 in the front and had 5 dreads in the back because of predator honorable locks that the hunters wear for honor. My muscles were huge in my arms in legs but I was faster and stronger than any predator and/or xeno. I have a 8 pack thanks to the alien DNA and training hard with huge pectoral muscles with broad shoulders. My tail grew a foot and covered in more spikes that can retract to smooth so not to hurt someone and it's armored with powerful scales. My weapons have been upgraded and gained more from the armory. Usually they have 1 cannon but I have 4 with powerful destructive blasts. I have 2 wicked wrist blades that are 3 foot long that retracts. My hunter mask is more shaped like dragons face that is intimidating with all the scanning visions. My sniper rifle has been upgraded from bullets to plasma. I have now a boomerang glaive; I have a wicked predator spear, nets, knives, 2 huge katanas infused with alien materials to be nearly indestructible. Of course the computer that has the cloaking, controls the mask, and the bomb. With everything I looked like an armored predalien that was human appearance with a tail.

The wedding was in the next couple days and after getting my parents, brother and his wife, some friends from Earth everything was set. Introduced my brides to be and their parents and took a while for everyone to not be afraid of the aliens and catchup after over a year of absence. On the wedding day which consisted of a mixture of a human wedding and predator/xeno mate ceremony, everyone was ready and I stood in custom tux of all 3 races at the altar. When both of them walked down the aisle I was floored of how beautiful they looked wearing white human dresses that were accustomed with their people's influence. Glaive walked down the aisle with a revealing white gown that shaped her body so good and Shadow was the same but had a feline gait that made a seductive and hypnotic appearance.

After the exchanging of vows we were mated and we took our spaceship to a game planet for a month of sex, hunting, and more sex. After the honeymoon we were heading back when 3 huge battleships which consisted of Bad Bloods surrounded our ship and opened fire on us. I pressed the hyperspace button to open a wormhole to get a way and one laser shot the one wing and we flew in sideways of the wormhole and space distorted and we were off track. Next thing we knew we appeared next to an unknown planet in an unknown galaxy/universe. After getting out of the ship to fix the wing we flew down to the planet I suddenly recognized it from a map I had a picture of on my phone. I looked at the picture and on the planet saw a huge red continent going north to south.

I looked at the girls and said this,"Uh girls that is the Red Line from the anime One Piece. That means that since we hit the sides of the wormhole we are in the One Piece dimension and that anime we love is real and we can meet everyone. But we don't know where they are or the arc?"

" **Where should we go first?"** Glaive asked first.

" _We could go to Dawn Island with the ship cloaked in the East Blue and meet Makino and Dadan and go from island to island and see follow the path but faster until we catch up with them."_ Shadow inquired next.

"Let's see the map has shown this is the East blue right there and reverse mountain is there. We have our setting now, and know where we have to go." _**"Let's go to the East Blue!"**_ We say together.

*Well its time to that the hunters have appeared in the One Piece Universe and going to check out the sights, talk to old friends/allies of the straw hats, any enemies will be destroyed and/or decapitated and maybe get some more females part of the harem of Maizoon, if you want you can request any ideas of enemies/harem. Next chapter will be The ARRIVAL!


	4. Chapter 3 The Arrival

Chapter 3 The Arrival

 ***This is it the arrival of the hunters to the world of One Piece. Warning this chapter will be a lot of killing and hunting of monsters, pirates, marines, and even nobles later on. The World Government will give a bounty to the trio after a certain event and dubbed them a certain name and bounties. No good people will be harmed just terrified. Will start a harem for Maizoon, if you have any ideas for it please say in review. As I said my rules for my story if you don't like them leave. Fyi most will be narration of the journey with little talking.**

(Maizoon POV)

We were flying over the ocean cloaked and listening to music I have had and looking for Dawn Island when we saw the island. We landed the ship near the one port near a huge red ship and got out. We decided since this was a safe place we did not use of cloaking and we saw we attracted a crowd of people. Taking in the crowd looking at our appearance of huge armored and reptilian skin some were talking about us to each other. I noticed an elderly gentleman walk forward in said in a voice saying, "Who are you and we don't want any trouble here. I am Mayor Woop Slap and in charge here."

I said in a deep voice bowing, "We are travelers and not from around here, we are here to simply rest and seek information about a certain group of pirates that we have heard about. I am talking about the Straw Hat Pirates and not looking to hurt them but to join them."

"Another admirer of that darn brat, if you want more information talk to Makino in the bar, shes got the Red Haired Pirates as patrons right now with Captain Shanks. Don't cause any trouble now." The mayor said walking away.

We walked to the bar and heard a lot of laughing and talking, we walk through the swing doors and as soon as we walk in everyone gets quiet. We noticed everyone just staring at us and we walk to an empty table near front with our back to the wall and sit down looking at everyone and waited to be served. I recognized the crew and stared at them while they stared at us.

Red Haired Shanks got up from his seat and walked to our table and stood in front of us and asked, "Who or what are you? You are not Fishman but not human and these women while not human have the hottest bodies ever, so do you want to have some fun ladies?"

I noticed he was drunk and I said in a deep voice that said in a way to not fuck with me, "They are my wives and are mine. Do not attempt to hit on them and if you keep at it I will consort to violence and no one wants that since the mayor said not to cause trouble. We are hunters from afar stranded on this world and since we are here we are we are looking for the Straw Hats."

Everyone stood up with hands on weapons and Shanks I noticed sobered up and glared at us giving off a deathly aura that we noticed and were not affected. I gave off my deadly and powerful aura that fazed everyone except my girls and Shanks and they all became afraid.  
 **"We are not here to harm them but to join them as our beloved was trying to say before you got upset. We heard of the Straw Hats from are long ranged records(** anime) **and came to admire them. We got in trouble while traveling and got stranded on this planet and until we fix our ship we are stuck on and the Straw Hats look the best to be with. Do not fight since our beloved will not stop fighting and will destroy this island or anything/anyone in the way protecting us."** Glaive said out loud and calmed me down and everyone at ease.

" _Like she said no one wants to fight, we are looking for information and know this was his home island and know your reputation as a powerful captain that are considered a worthy warrior and admired throughout. Beloved please introduce us to these gentlemen."_ Shadow spoke next in which everyone heard a light hissing voice.

"I am Maizoon, this tall light green/blue beauty is my wife Glaive and this black beauty is my other wife Shadow." I said aloud and motioned the girls and I to take our masks off. Everyone stared at our faces and 2 fainted. "Glaive is a Yaultja but known as a Predator which are alien hunters that hunt humans, aliens, and portray their skulls as trophies. Shadow is a xenomorph or xeno for short, they are hive minded beings that like insects. Xenos in the past were beings that have parasitic creatures lay eggs in alive prisoners and burst out the chests and grow up as adults in hours but her people now changed that. The predators and modified xenos created an alliance and work together to kill the evil predators named bad bloods and evil xenos. Glaive and Shadow are princesses of the Queens and while my wives are 9 foot tall that is short to the queens who are near 20 foot tall each. Females are in charge and never have been a male in charge. I was a human that was abducted from my planet and saved them from 4 evil predators and became mates with after killing those 4. I was experimented and changed to become a hybrid of all 3 and future ruler as king of both the predator/xeno alliance with my brides as queens."

Everyone was quiet enough that you could hear a pin drop and Shanks reached out and shook my hand and said, "Welcome prince, so I guess they are off the market then. HAHAHAHA!" He started laughing and everyone just were rolling with their captain's stupidity/bluntness. Ben Beckman shook his head and Lucky Roo was eating his meat and nearly choking on it. Makino walked over and gave us some food, drinks and some money. She said "Since you are going to be with Luffy you can have these on his tab and the money is our currency as berris since you are not from around here."

"We do not want to owe anyone and we have furs we can trade so everyone can win." I said out loud and went to the ship and came back with a giant pelt of a giant animal. "Here have this it's a pelt of a giant mammoth with the softest fur as payment and gift since we are going to stay a week." I said giving her the pelt and everyone stood up and felt it and saw the skill of skinning was the best they have ever seen. With how soft it was everyone was paying us for the furs we had with a lot of money so it benefitted everyone.

We noticed that they were looking at our weapons and I demonstrated the cannons at a giant rock pillar and vaporized it which everyone had their jaws to the ground especially Yassop. The Lord of the Coast rose up from the water and I dove after it and picked it up threw it in the air and with my katanas I sliced through and cut it in pieces. Everyone was shocked and impressed and we showed all our weapons and were glad they were not the enemies of us.

Makino told us about the mountain bandits and the Goa Kingdom just past them and edge town. We had a probe scan the island and they told us about the about the great fire and the nobles and we told them that they have no honor and beings like that should not live. She said "Don't cause any trouble or the World Government will retaliate with their "justice" and put bounties on their enemies."

"We are from that all life is valued and should have honor and people like that will die, no harm should befall the innocent and the children will grow up corrupt as them and so we must act. Please lead us to the bandits and after that stay here, the ship have defenses and will protect the town." I said point blank to her and bid the pirates goodbye and followed Makino up the mountain. We arrived outside the small hut and knocked on the door.

Opening the door was Dadan who looked like a gorilla and her bandits. One look at us freaked all them up and they slammed the door on us and Makino said "Open the door Dadan, they are guests and friends."

Dadan opened the door and since we were bigger than all of them they had to look up and we looked menacing. Dadan showed us the back door and showed us the path to our destination. We waited all day to night after we told them what we were going to do told them to stay here and any screams or sounds from the kingdom should be ignored. We also said that no one from Fushia Village and the bandits never come to the place because they should not witness the horror we will do.

We took off after and were disgusted off the trash piles. We climbed the walls cloaked and we each separated to different houses. We agreed that the children will be spared but be scared straight. We took down all the guards and took all of the den den mushis so no help will be called. Every servant that we have seen that were against their will were knocked out and put in closets with the children of each house. We killed all of the nobles from house to house and skinned all of them and took all of the heads. Sabo's house was last and we wanted to work together on that one. We killed his parents slowly and painfully and after that did the same treatment as all the others. We took all the kids and servants and put them all in an giant cage in the middle of the city and had wrote a warning on the wall that if they did not change their ways and cherish life better than their parents did we would come back and reenact the same carnage to themselves. Also that Fushia Village will stay untouched by the government except the protection from Vice Admiral Garp and US so sayeth the Phantom Trio. On the outside of the cage lay the bodies of the parents and guards and all the heads were stuck on spikes throughout the city on the roofs. And we left a den den mushi in the cage for someone to call the headquarters of the marines. We fled after washing in a river of all the blood and returned to Dadan's to rest.

We returned to Makino and received the notices from every location that the Straw Hats and we were planning to leave in the next few days because of the response for the government and going to hunt some animals for food. The next day we received the newspaper and somehow someone photographed us as invisible shapes with glowing eyes and told of the findings of the Kingdom. Everyone was shocked and appalled of what happened and we received bounties as a group of 400 million Berris as the Phantom Trio and we bid Makino goodbye after giving a way a communicator and took off cloaked and flew past Shell Town, Orange Town and landed on Syrup Village.

As soon as we landed on the island we had rocks and sticks launched at us by 3 little kids, we ignored them and marched to the village. Everyone shut their windows and locked their doors as we walked by and we marched up the mansion and knocked on the door. We saw a Sheep headed man open the door and he fell backwards on the floor and we showed we did not mean any harm. After talking with Kaya and Merry of where we were going to be with the crew and asked if they wanted to come with so she could be Usopp and she accepted with Merry coming along in the infirmary. After getting in the ship we flew to the Baratie and had a wonderful meal thanks to Zeff and went to Cocoyashi Village next.

We parked where Arlong Park was since it was outside the village and marched into town. Everyone eyed us were wary with us since the 3 of us looked like Fishman and Kaya plus Merry went for supplies.

Genzo the town sherriff asked "Who are you, what are you and what are you doing in our village?"

"We mean you no harm, we are hunters from not around here and we are hopping from island to island looking for the Straw Hats has been and we seek no harm to them." I said bowing.

"How do you know we know the Straw Hats?" Genzo asked.

"Well we have the jolly roger signs all around the island, we have a giant picture of my sister Nami on the wall and your body language says everything Genzo." We heard coming from an attractive blue headed woman we know as Nojiko from the anime.

"Yes also from our records, thank you miss." I said out loud and she replied "Nojiko, nice to meet you. That picture is from Eines Lobby from a few days ago."

" _Maizoon I feel you are attracted to her as we are. We are willing to share with a lot of females from this planet with you. A king needs a harem and I know we want also this. Kaya we know is for Usopp."_ I heard in my head from Shadow's Telepathy. After this we got acquainted with the village and after a few days Nojiko and I grew closer and made love to not only me but the girls. She agreed to join us as to be with her sister but also be part of the harem. As soon as she was in the ship she trained in the dojo with the weapons and trained with the guns the best.

After she joined with a robot taking care of the crop with Genzo with a communicator ,that we stopped at Logue Town to resupply and saw where there were marines that were trying to hurt some citizens since Smoker was not there and they could do what they please and we killed all the bad ones and then flew over the reverse mountain and talked with Crocus and left for Little Garden. We met and talked with Brogy and Dorry and we hunted some dinosaurs for food and left after flattening both the giants with a punch each and had a grand feast before their duel. I did notice Ms Valentine running from a T Rex and after saving her and talking to her she joined the harem as Valerie whose dream was a chocolatier (copied from other stories) and she worked in the kitchenWe left after and arrived at Drum Kingdom and Wapol was seen on the outskirts and we decapitated him and talked with Doctor Kureha and told the news and she laughed. We were unnerved how she was and took off for Alabasta.

We parked in the courtyard of the palace and were surrounded by guards. After an hour of being interrogated I asked to talk to King Cobra. We marched in front of the king and kneeled down.

"Why have you come to Alabasta, who are you and what are you?" I heard yet again. "My 4 brides and 2 companions and I have arrived to resupply and gain knowledge of the Straw Hats. What we are hunters from another world and friends with people who are close to the Straw Hats." I said aloud and saw yet again another beauty known as Princess Vivi.

"Why have you have Ms Valentine with you?" I heard from her a little angry.

"Valerie has changed her ways and reformed her life as one of my brides to repent and everyone deserves another chance. We love her and will protect her." I said aloud.

Over the next few days of bathing in the pools and relaxing I got to know her and told of us she and I made love with my 4 brides. She joined the harem as a glaive user with her duck and left Alabasta with us and we flew to Jaya for more supplying and came across Montblanc Cricket and talked about Skypeia. We walked in Mock Town and everyone was intimidated of my power and we saw the hole in the ground of Bellamy and chuckled. In the bar was loud and noisy and we got a table for us and heard of the battle of Bellamy and Luffy. Some guys were hitting on my brides and calling them names of sexual nature and those guys never got up after what I did to them and they had to peel them off the ceiling, walls, and floors. We then took up into the sky for Sky Island.

While traveling I trained every one of the weapons and where everything was. I personally expanded my bed since I had 5 brides so far, and we need a lot of room in the room and more pelts/pillows added. We arrived at the island and talked with Conis and Pagaya at their place and met Wiper and the rest of the Shandian people and Laki wanted to come with us with Aisa to see the Vearth with Wipers consent. Laki joined the harem and Aisa was like a little sister to all of us and everyone respected the decision. I left a communicator with them for communication and we took off and landed at Long Ring Long Land where we encountered the Foxy Pirates after their second defeat by the Straw Hats.

I had no plans to be part of any games with these guys and did not want that head of the captain in my collection of skulls and blew his head off with my cannon. Shadow sliced the Monkey in pieces and the girls stopped at the attractive female companion of Foxy. After learning her name was Porche she joined the harem with hypnotism weapons and in charge of taking care of the pelts and trophies. After leaving the place we landed in Water 7. We landed in the Shipyard and the ladies took a tour of the city courtesy of Iceburg and the Franky Family. While the ladies were shopping I had bought supplies for expanding the interior for a bigger bed and rooms. My bed went from king to Emperor size. The girls met and convinced Kiwi and Mozu to join the harem and yet again I expanded the bed to God size with 9 wives and 3 guests. That night was long and thankfully the rooms are sound proof with all 10 of us in bed the sound was ear shattering.

After a couple days of supplying the rooms were expanded to fit 13 people and each had a role. Every day everyone was training with weapons or skills. The food was necessary and I needed a lot of stamina and energy to please my brides. We took after towards Thriller Bark where the place was in ruins and we knew they were here not long ago. We flew towards Saboady Archipelago and saw a flying shape flying past us. It was flying fast in the south west direction. We were surprised it was Luffy in it and we followed it for 3 days and 3 nights. We noticed an island was coming up and we knew then this was Amazon Lilly, home of the Amazonian Pirates and where Luffy was heading. The girls were drooling of about the women of the island and I was thinking of 2 from the anime that I wanted most were the one known as Marguerite and Boa Sandersonai.

*Well that's it for this chapter, the next chapter is Amazon Lilly and Impel Down arcs. Yes I have included a lot of women, I have the ones added I am attracted from not just of beauty but mind as well. Kaya is Ussop's will add 2 amazons from Amazon Lilly and 1 impel Down Arc blonde guard (not Sadie)! Find out more next time. Hint:Joining the crew and helping Luffy with only 3 people, the others will stay on the island.


	5. Chapter 4 Amazon Lily and Impel Down pt1

Chapter 4 Amazon Lily and Impel Down(Part 1)

*Well its time for Chapter 4, Amazon Lily and Impel Down arcs will be presented in Chapter where the 3 more girls will be added and a lot of dead people in Impel Down. This is going to be a challenging chapter where the narration is going to happen and a lot of conversations and since I am busy with work and school this chapter will have taken a while so it will be in parts. Please Enjoy

(Maizoon POV)

Well we made it to the island following Luffy into a crater of a paw print shape. I launched some tiny probes and cameras to scout the island and have full view of everything. We while cloaked in the ship up above were in the screening/movie room watching him wake up and look around of where he is and eats a boar then started munching some mushrooms. Some mushrooms made him cry, get angry, and even laugh maniacally. He then munched on some other mushrooms that made grew mushrooms all over his body and made him pass out.

Meanwhile the girls were well of ware of what was going on after exposing the documents and finding out that we were part of another universe and each accepted of what happened to us and happy to be part of Glaive, Shadow, and my family, and we returned the love to them. They were also happy going to be with the crew and contend to reminisce while Porche and Vallerie were going to do their best to make up with them and reconcile. Each donned their own armor which were quite revealing but effective, feminine predator masks, weapons, and their hair were done in predator dreads. We then spotted Margarite or Margaret, Sweet Pea the saga kuja quoter, the giantess Apheladona find Luffy covered in mushrooms and taken to the village while we silently follow high above so we can still observe them. While following the girls started to talk amongst themselves.

(Brides POV)

Nojiko spoke first, "So what is going to happen to Luffy, I hope those amazons don't hurt him."

Glaive said next **"Ask Maizoon he knows what is going to happen, he went to the kitchen to get something."**

" _He started mumbling this is going to be so funny but also painful to watch again and went to get bowls and some popcorn for us when he walked by me."_ Shadow replied to everyone.

"What is popcorn" Laki and Aisa asked together.

"Popcorn is corn kernels that are dried and popped with heat into a fluffy delicious crunchy snack." Valerie replied.

"Why Popcorn?" Vivi asked.

" **Well Maizoon says popcorn is supposed to be used while watching movies or anything because it makes you hungry or something."** Glaive said while her stomach started rumbling and all the others started rumbling.

(Maizoon POV)

I walked in with 13 bowls and gave one to each of them and sat between Glaive and Shadow. I told all of them that "They think that he is a she because all have not seen a male before and don't know what men look like. They are going to get rid of the mushrooms and its going to be funny but also painful to watch. Don't worry he is going to be unconscious the whole time and not seriously hurt." They all accepted and while watching the crunches of popcorn was ear shattering.

We watched them using one probe the mushrooms away and lit him on fire and we watched him flail about. Most of the girls looked away while the rest were watching asking why they did that.

"Before you ask the roots of the mushrooms must be burnt or the mushrooms would grow back. The next part is the worst but funniest to watch." I comforted them by telling them that.

We watched them bathing him and we saw Sweetpea supposedly find the last mushroom but it was his dick and balls. She was pulling a lot and thanks to his rubber powers he stayed a man. The girls were wincing, laughing, and looking away because they did not want to see anymore. Merry and I were copping ourselves for comfort and mental anguish of the idea. We then notice the long dark hair hold a match intent to burn it we all tensed up especially Merry and myself because that would be painful just imagining it. Thankfully the elder came and she said that she was a he and they took still naked Luffy to the jail cell.

After a while we saw Luffy wake up naked while the girls were outside looking at him I was laughing so hard of what was going on. My brides were sighing of how stupid he was acting of his mindset and avoiding the obvious place thankfully the probe was positioned so nothing was seen. He covered his head and noticed he was naked that I laughed so hard I fell out of my seat and had to run to the bathroom after the Kintama part. After escaping his cell the girls were shooting him with arrows I assured everyone to let it happen. After the fail attempt of his boat he then started to look for the person in charge.

The Kuja pirates came and after kicking the baby seal and dog everyone on the island was awestruck by Boa Hancock's beauty and forgave her but my brides were not affected and started to not like her, especially Vivi and Porche who loves cute animals. I assured them to not be upset because she is a future important ally and not to kill her because she plays an important part to everyone and she changes after Luffy for the better. I also assured while she has a hot body she is not attractive to me, her sister Sandersonia is a perfect match for the harem because other than being attractive, her personality is perfect while her fighting abilities are extremely powerful. The girls thought so as well and we agreed to see if she would come later on and also agreed on Margaret(calling her this since it's easier to spell and say) is an attractive blonde with a caring personality.

After seeing the kujas chase after luffy and seeing him break into the bath with hancock luffy can't be turned into stone. We next are at the arena and after watching pwning the cat luffy is fighting the sisters. After a huge battle after burning the coat of Sandersonia, everyone evacuated. Seeing how luffy change hancock and he was accepted in the village we decided to land in the outskirts of the village in the forests and geared up because it was time for us to make our appearance. We left the duck in the ship as a guard.

We marched out with me in front with Shadow and Glaive beside me, Porche, Vivi, Laki, Nojiko, Valarie, Kiwi, Mozu, were behind surrounding Merry, Kaya, and Aisa. Each of the girls had their own unique weaponory and armor. Vivi had changed from her peacock slashers to a spike and razor sharp whip sword(think of ivy from soul caliber). Valerie had a modified titanium umbrella that can shoot fire, bullets, and indestructible that is spiked. Nojiko stuck with laser pulse rifle with a laser sword for close combat. Laki had a laser rifle as well with her shield and jet skis. Kiwi and Mozu had laser sabers and pistols for range. Porche turned her baton into one of the predators' battle staffs and had an infinite amount of shurikens laced with acid for range. For each mask they had was based on their own islands and people past and present; Porche had a kitsune, Vivi had a falcon, Nojiko had a shark, Valerie as a crocodile, Kiwi and Mozu had king bulls, Laki had a Lobster, Shadow and Glaive had their own masks predator and xeno faces, and me I had my dragon.

We marched towards the village being silent moving as one. All 13 of us stopped at the front gate and I yelled up at the guards, "We seek entrance to Amazon Lily and ask to speak to who is in charge!".

"No male shall enter this island as decreed by our queen Boa Hancock!", one of them yelled down at us.

"We seek not to fight but if you do not want any bloodshed and for us to destroy the gate I demand to speak to speak to her now or do you face the wrath the Phantom Trio!" I yelled back which scared the hell out of one of the guards passed out and the gate opened so fast.

We were met with all the warriors holding their weapons that at us and we calmly marched forward until we walked to the palace. The guards opened the doors and we marched in while being followed by all the warriors. We marched into the throne room where Luffy, Hancock, the Elder, Sandersonia, Margaret and Marigold were at and we did a respectful bow.

"Who are you lowly Male who declares him and the people with you as the Phantom Trio and demands to talk to me." Hancock said in a commanding voice.

"I am Alien King Maizoon with my beautiful 9 brides and 3 companions we do not want to talk to you but Captain Monkey D Luffy." I stated out loud and Hancock got mad and tried turning us to stone using her power.

Nothing happened, except Glaive and Shadow moves so fast and held their blades up to Hancock's neck growling, **"Do not ever do that again because we come in peace and do not antagonize our beloved and threaten us with your useless power or you will lose your head and we don't want that thanks to our husband has not to."** Glaive growled out.

"Calm down girls and get back over here, we are not here to harm but know this hancock, if any harm comes to us and especially my wives what happened in the Goa Kingdom pales in comparison of what I will do to anyone that does it." I said in a terrifying voice that everyone had shivers go down their spines and several warriors passed out in fear.

"What do you want with me?" Luffy asked

"We are visitors from another dimension thanks to an ambush and we are stuck here, we heard of you from long ranged records and we wish to join you in your adventure so we can get home and have the future pirate king engineer help repair our ship. Each of us can fulfill certain roles and fight. Also other than 3 of us, there are 8 old friends/acquaintances plus 2 former enemies that wish to join that you know." I replied.

"What do you mean by old friends?" Luffy asked.

"Ladies step aside and let 2 of the guests step forward." I said loudly and Merry and Kaya stepped forward to which Luffy ran forward and hugged them.

"Hello Luffy how are you?" Kaya asked and Luffy spun her around in happiness.

"Also all ladies except 2 please step forward and unmask in order." They followed the order I suggested I planned out in the ship.

Vivi, Nojiko, Laki, Kiwi, and Mozu stepped forward plus aisa (who had no mask) took their masks off and Luffy once again hugged all of his old friends/aquaintances.

"Now these 2 former enemies of yours have changed and became my brides and wish to join you as well as us other than to repent, they wish to join as nakama. Do not get mad please Luffy. Please take off your masks girls." I asked gently to which Porche and Valerie took them off.

Luffy's face was clueless and blank and asked who they were to which Vivi, Valerie, and Porche fell to the ground in a face fault and I laughed so loudly and the others were clueless to why I was laughing.

After that they told Luffy who they were and their past with him and Luffy as always put his fist to his hand and finally remembered and accepted right away and they face faulted again in which all the others started laughing including me again.

"Who are you and what are you?" Luffy asked Shadow, Glaive, and me.

"As I said I am the Alien King Maizoon and these 2 lovely ladies are Glaive and Shadow. They are not human but 2 alien species that are called Yaultja aka Predators, and Xenomorphs. I was human but became a hybrid of all 3 species to protect and lead them. Ladies please take the masks off so they can see your lovely faces and see what you are and I will after."

Glaive and Shadow took their masks off and all over had mixed reactions, most were of fear and others were curious. Luffy walked up to them and looked at their faces and all over them and asked his number one favorite question I loved that he asks everyone.

"Sugoi! You are so cool! Do you poop?" Luffy asked innocently and to which all all of the women facefaulted(I love that reaction so I keep doing it, lol) and I was laughing so hard I could barely breath and all the girls glared at Luffy and especially me but I was not paying attention just gasping so hard from laughing so much.

" **Yes we poop."** To that everyone said they had to not answer that.

I then took off my mask and everyone quieted down and because of other than my good looks, my face was reptilian and intimidating that all the kujas were entranced including Margaret and Sandersonia. Luffy walked up to me and held out his hand and I grabbed it and we shook hands.

"Welcome to the crew, you all will have a role, so pick one because I don't know what you can do." Luffy said outloud so everyone could hear.

"Well Shadow will be an assassin because of her stealth, Glaive will be a hunter befitting her species, Valerie and Aisa will be in the kitchen as a chocolatier and helper, Vivi will be swordswoman, Nojiko will assist Nami, Mozu and Kiwi will assist Franky, Kaya and Merry will assist Chopper in the infirmary, Porche will take care of trophies still and prisoners, Laki will assist Ussop, I will be the beast expert/librarian in the library." With that done we all talked, partied, and I spent some time with Margaret and Sandersonia and they decided to join the harem with Hancocks permission.

The next day the shit hit the fan because we found out of Luffy's brother execution. Shadow, Glaive, and myself will travel unseen with Luffy/Hancock to go to Impel Down to rescue Ace. Laki, Nojiko, Valerie, Porche, Kiwi and Mozu will meet us at Impel Down cloaked on the outskirts. Vivi, Sandersonia, and Margaret will stay with Merry, Kaya, and Aisa so they do not want anyone one linking them to their own islands for fear of deaths of their families.

*** Next chapter is Part 2**

Sorry about the wait, the next chapter will take a while because college is exhausting and I am far from my computer a lot and will write when I can, also I work so it will take a bit at a time to write. Next up is Impel Down, after that marineford.


	6. Chapter 4 Amazon LilyImpel Down part 2

Chapter 4 Amazon Lily and Impel Down(Part 2)

*Hello my fans and followers thank you for following and favoriting my story. Sorry I have busy with work and school but doing my best to continue. This is part 2 of the Amazon Lily and Impel Down arcs, did these in parts to first keep everyone happy with more work, second just did it separate to since each arc is different and want to do in order. Of course Marineford is next chapter and I can't wait since I have been thinking so much about it but this is going to be a bloody chapter of course with a new girl to the harem, I have been thinking of it and as much I want Robin in the harem I am not going to upset the main storyline and the strawhats are going to be together when my characters leave, but that's going to be a while and there are 2 girls total will be added and that is all the harem. The 2 girls I am adding that won't affect the main storyline of the series much since you don't see them anymore after a certain point are going to be Domino and Perona. After them my harem will be 13 brides and only 1 guest for my group but will be on the crew so sit back and enjoy this chapter, and thank you again for reading, favoriting, and following.

Fyi: even though in the manga they survived, everyone I will write that they will die will die since they don't affect the story much

(Maizoon POV)

After Hancock walked on board of Vice Admirals Momonga's ship with Luffy under her robes; Shadow, Glaive, and myself while cloaked snuck through the window that to the room where Luffy and Hancock is at, we started to talk to Luffy and Hancock about visiting all the islands and how his friends are. During the trip he was conversing with Makino, asking me about Shanks, mainly all who has experienced meeting Luffy and his friends. Shadow, Glaive, and I had to ignore the constant mumbling of Hancock about Luffy and spent the time sleeping, eating, and meditating.

By the time we got there, we were so thankful because of Hancocks sayings were so annoying. Glaive, Shadow and I slipped out the window and rapidly left the ship into a vent above the door and slipped in. We saw through the vent that Hancock had to strip to the beautiful Domino, so that she was not hiding things when she turned everyone to stone. We slipped out and Luffy got out of the robes, we said we were going to be cloaked and observe in the shadows and split up.

Luffy ran off and we knew Hancock will go to Level 4 to meet Magellan and go to Level 6 where Ace is so we stealthily followed in the path of Luffy's destruction. Any surveillance snail we marked so we can know for future reference. Any lone guard was eviscerated and disintegrated for no trace. Prisoners were getting scared and observe any lone guards disappear but stayed quiet to not draw attention. We jumped down to Level 1 which was called Crimson Hell which was befitting because all the grass and trees were red with blood because they were razor sharp and prisoners were supposed to run and get cut by getting chased by spiders and guards. Any guards by themselves appear to trip and get impaled by the grass by our trip wires and we walked calmly to the hole thanks to our armor and hard skin that nothing happened to us and we jumped in.

The second level was Wild Beast Hell with big creatures like puzzle scorpions and manticores chase any prisoners in the hall. Luffy had come through here because there were blugoris which were giant gorillas, scorpions, manticores, and a basilisk lying in piles and a lot of prisoners were running around. Shadow found a baby scrorpion in the pile and decided to keep it and of course I let her and she put it her pocket and named it scorpio. We then jumped down another hole thanks to Luffy onto a desert and landed on a downed sphinx on level 3 which was Starvation Hell.

Little scorpio did not like the heat so it was put in a stasis pouch and was safe. The heat did not bother us since we are used to the heat and calmly marched on killing any guard, blugori, or creature in our path. We stopped behind the lead guard Saldeth which looked like a little devil and he was seen controlling the blugori and Glaive took her claws and picked him up and separated his spinal column and skull from his body and took his flute/pitchfork and erased him with acid. We jumped in another hole after using grappling hooks and lowered down to the hottest place in existence, Level 4 was Blazing Hell and for good reason.

The whole area was an area where beneath was a humongous vat of boiling blood that made the temperatures unbearable to anyone that was not strong or inhuman, thankfully we were both. Glaive's home planet and the hunting grounds were hotter and we did not have to worry about anything and felt refreshing. We sat in the shadows watching Luffy fight Warden Magellan as a venom fruit eater. Luffy was defeated and was transferred to level 5 which is Freezing Hell we headed to follow and were met with the harshest winter we have seen in a while. Still not affect us because we have hunted in far colder and little scorpio was safe and we walked on.

We saw Bon Clay rescue Luffy we uncloaked and were surrounded by wolves. The wolves that weren't knocked out by Luffy ran off. Inazuma showed up, and we showed ourselves to both of them and explained the situation we followed him/her and Bon Clay with Luffy in tow to Newkama Land which was level 5.5, who was ran by the Queen of Okamas(Cross dressers) Revolutionary member Ivankov. Glaive, Shadow and I were seen as intimidating to the others but we focused on for Luffy to heal. After a bit Ivanknov injected Luffy with the hormones to heal and locked him up and we were hearing his screams which were frightening.

Bon Clay and the other Okamas with Ivanknov were cheering and screaming for Luffy to hang in there, me and the girls were sitting patiently for him to recover and preparing our weapons and Shadow to play with little Scorpio. After 20 hours the screams stop and blood comes out of the door, everyone was sad until the door was being slammed 4 times and after a powerful roar for food everyone was cheering and preparing the food. After a half hour of nonstop eating Luffy came out and was healed and ready. After an interlude of Luffy telling about his father and Ivanknov gave luffy some hormones we all set towards level 6.

Charging through wolves to which during Glaive found and put in her pocket a wolf pup and named her Luna, of course I let her since Shadow had Scorpio. We managed to go to level 6 and Ace is gone and Jinbei and Crocodile is released after finding out Ace has been taken already. Some of the prisoners were catcalling Glaive and Shadow but with one glare and saying "Shut the hell up!"in a dark intimidating don't fuck with me vibe, shut all of them up and unnerved everyone minus luffy and the girls. After escaping the room we were heading to level 4 killing or attacking anyone in the way. After freeing Mr. 1, there were blugori but with no Saldeath thanks to Glaive and used the flute to send them else where attacking any guards and reached the bridge.

Sadi and her Jailer beasts arrived which Jinbei, Luffy, Crocodile, and Me defeated all of them and Shadow volunteered, fought and defeated Sadi which Shadow decapitated her, and attached her head to her belt and then pushed her body in the blood and everyone was shocked again with how gruesome our fighting and prayed/thanked they are not our enemies.

Hannayabal showed up with couple thousand guards blocking the exit, Luffy exchanged words and started fighting him which he would not be defeated until I signaled Glaive and Glaive threw her one spear and impaled him to the wall and used her claw to disembowel him quickly and attached the skull to the belt, all the guards and prisoners again were scared. The guards were ready to run before they all got sucked in a dark void and were thrown everywhere by Blackbeard himself. After another exchange of words luffy punched him and using his powers negated luffys rubber and hurt him. I walked up and grabbed Teach's throat and told him to "let us go by or you will know the meaning of death/fear" which Teach complied and with pissed pants told us to go ahead which we did.

Finally we reached the entrance and Magellan finally showed up and I told Luffy and them to go ahead, as I will take care of this bastard and meet up with them at Marineford. I told the girls to signal the ship and wait outside, I was going to let loose and have some fun.

(after a lot of narration here is fighting and conversation, I like talking in a 3rd person a lot, lol)

"So you are with StrawHat and who are you to destroy the balance and threaten my control of this place, I am the warden, jury, and executioner." Magellan spoke as to threaten me which had no effect on me.

"Just helping my captain and slicing and dicing anyone in the way trying to stop me, also fyi all of your men are dead and I like taking trophies and if you are indeed powerful I would love to take your head. Plus when I take your head I will take that pretty guard of yours in the control room as another bride, and fyi I am a king that will take your head." I stated out loud which for the first time scared Magellan.

I took out my blades and cracked my neck and stated "Lets Dance!"

He started to throw and spit bubbles of poison at me which I dodged easily and jumped and kicked him across the face and he recovered by using his venom road to try to get behind me which I saw and backflipped and swatted him away with one blade. He then coated his self with venom and started to come at me trying to poison me I laughed and sliced part of his arms off and coated my blades with the venom and I touched it with my finger which was like a lotion that did not affect me.

"What are you; you should be in pain because of how potent and acidic this venom is." Magellan exclaimed in shock.

"One of my brides blood is 100 times more acidic than this stuff and since I am am a hybrid of her and my other bride this venom is junk." I told him smiling.

"If so then face my hyra!" Magellan roared and 5 snake heads of venom comes out and all I say is "Boo" and they disappeared.

"Any other tricks I am feeling bored?" I asked yawning.

"Then face my ultimate attack that can destroy this place!" Magellan started to glow and coated his body in his venom that turned red and a giant skull creature came out and everything was dissolving around him. Venom demon Hell's Judgement was the name of it.

The ground was melting and I walked up to it and touched it, it had a nice tingly feeling to it but still not effective to me or my blades. He swung the giant fist which I cut off and coated the blades again and myself which felt weird but not unpleasant. I grabbed Magellan out of it and that scared him that he pissed himself. I poked my finger with my blade and cut it and touched him with my blood and he started to scream in pain while it dissolved his skin. I cut his head off and collected his skull with the skin on to cause some fear later, and collected some venom in a bottle for later.

I reached the control room and Bon Clay had opened the door of Justice for Luffy and told him to stay here so he can take care of any people left and he agreed. Domino was hiding in one room and asked her to come with us that she will be safe and loved after looking at my face that I was sincere she agreed and followed me to the entrance where the ship was and introduced everyone that was there and outfitted her with armor, a whip, demon helmet, and asked her to be a guard since it was her prev position which she agreed. We then took off towards Marineford and prepared for a huge battle.

*Damn that took a while, sorry I had a lot of classes and work that took up my time. The time has been waiting has come and will take a bit to get it done but Marineford is next and the battle will be huge! Tune in for next time and thank you for your patience.


	7. Chapter 5 Marineford and Epilogue

Chapter 5 Marineford and epilogue

*Heya everyone this is the moment everyone has been waiting for, sorry for the wait cause of 2 college papers had to be done first. This is going to be the final chapter of this arc which will lead up to another story which is right after this into another crossover which will be an Alien/Predator, Harry Potter, One Piece story after leaving the world into the other which will be Alien Piece Phoenix, Its going to be in the book 5 Order of the Phoenix where the characters will land and teach at Hogwarts, meaning UMBITCH is GOING DOWN! LOL. Thanks again for reading this story and following, so follow my person and when I will post the story you will be notified. Thanks again

(Maizoon POV)

After we left Impel Down I introduced Domino to the girls with me which were: Glaive, Shadow, Nojiko, Valerie, Laki, Kiwi, Mozu, and Porche. I told her 3 of them are at Amazon Lily and told everyone to gear up. We were going to a huge battle and told everyone to becareful and I loved them, which I got major group hug around me. I then told them a very hard but necessary thing on the group communication line that connected with Vivi, Margaret, and Sandersonia.

"My loves we are to be there for Luffy to protect him and do what we can to help but we have to let his Ace Die." I said with a blank face.

"Why do we have to let him die, it will devastate Luffy and how can you think of doing that?!" Vivi almost screamed crying.

"It is necessary because remember the documentaries of your wold, he has to die so that Luffy and his crew to be separated for 2 years to get stronger and the determination and be able to travel the New World. If they don't train they will die, it's a necessary must, how else is Luffy going to have the means to protect that he loves dear if he did not experience an important loss in the first place. Do you understand everyone?" I said out loud in a caring but firm voice.

"I understand and accept it, its hard but necessary." Vivi came to realise I was right and agreed and all the girls said the same thing.

"Alright here is the plan, we will arrive after Luffy arrives, the only people we don't attack are Garp, the Admirals are mine if they attack, signal me, Coby, Helmeppo, smoker, tashigi, the pirates except black beards if they attack us, Boa hancock, and Mihawk. Everyone else if they attack, either knock them out, kill, or disable. Don't do anything to Jeapordise your life, also you will be in groups to protect one another. Kiwi and Mozu are group 1, Glaive and Shadow group 2, Valerie and Porche group 3, Laki and Nojiko will be group 4. Domino since you just joined I need you on the ship running communications for us. I will be by myself but will be there when there is trouble. Now check your gear, and when this is over and we make it to back to the island we will relax for bit and bond plus have so much sex. Up ahead is a war between the pirates and marines, lets throw this out of order and be a bigger threat, lol."

Up ahead we saw the battle and we rose up cloaked over the field, we saw the battle ship land and Luffy and the group made it. After we saw the incident between crocodile, Luffy, and White beard it was time for us to join. All the girls and me got in the eject pods which each pair was in one except me and the battle stopped after 5 eject pods land in the ice. The marines and pirates crept closer to the pods and I heard Domino say"They are outside the pods." And I opened the pod and stood up from the pod in my battle gear and armor and roared the predator scream which made the girls opened theirs and screamed their battle cries and stood beside me.

All eyes were upon us, 1 man upon 8 women in masks and armor/weapons made everyone step back except Luffy who jumped down and stood beside me. Upon the executioner stand Fleet admiral Sengoku used the microphone to say: "Who the hell are you, what are you doing here and what are you?"

"I am the reason you should fear the night, I am Batman!" I yelled back and Glaive back slapped my head, "Sorry could not resist lol." I shrugged my shoulders and the girls just sighed, while everyone sweatdropped.

"I am Alien King Maizoon and my lovely brides here to help my captain Luffy. Some marines were ogling my brides and saying some very offensive things, which made me very angry.

"Any of you do anything to my brides, hurt, kill, offend, or molest; I will bring death, torture, or something worse than what happened to the Goa Kingdom." I growled out which made shivers go down ones spine that terrified them and Kuma which lost his humanity and became a robot without emotions became scared and backed up.

"What do you know of the Goa Kingdom?" Sengoku yelled back.

"Why me and 2 of my brides when we came to your world killed, skinned, tortured, decapitated, and put their skulls all over the kingdom all except the kids and servants threatening that if they don't wise up we will come back and kill them like their parents. Hell they dubbed us the phantom trio but that wont happened now since I got a lot more brides." I just spoke nonchalantly which a lot of marines and pirates became green and some passed out.

"I don't believe that, all you could see were distorted shapes with glowing eyes!" Sengoku yelled back.

"Like this?" me and Glaive and Shadow cloaked and our eyes glowed and everyone pissed themselves that the ice became yellow at spots and in some were brown.

Then I added pressure on the tension where Glaive, Shadow and I picked up the heads of Sadi, Saldeth, and Magellan from our belts and showed them that everyone knew then to not mess with us. People all around us started to panic, cry, puke, piss/shit themselves, pass out and couple had heart attacks. "These skull we picked up in a little place called impel down, the warden was suppose to be unstoppable but he wasn't a challenge and I was disappointed of how weak he was but still took his head as a souvenir and maybe use the skull as a bowl. Also pirates don't be afraid, only most of the marines are our enemies." I stated and all over the world saw and heard this and everyone was terrified.

The admirals, all except one of the warlords, captains/commanders were scared as well and all eyes were upon us. 3 giants marched towards us and using 4 of my cannons killed two in one shot two cannons per giant. The other charged at me swung his sword and stopped it with one finger and broke it, then faster then anyone could see I kicked him down and using my swords and cut his spine and took his head off and Domino shrunked and beamed the head on board. Now terrified no one moved except Luffy running towards his brother and marines broke out the fear and pounced on him when Luffy used his haki and then changed all eyes on him instead of us which was good thanks to the pacifista. We split up and attacked and killed them all and then started to support Luffy. I blocked the admirals which were in Luffy's way and Inazuma cut a path to Ace.

Luffy encountered his grandfather, punched him out, saved ace, and were on their way before Ace did something stupid. Akainu fought Ace, almost killed Luffy before Ace sacrificed himself for Luffy. Akainu was fucked because Whitebeard was beyond pissed and attacked Akainu. The girls and I got in the ship and watched the battle and Akainu went down the crater which he survived. Blackbeard showed up killed Whitebeard, took both powers. Akainu tried to kill Luffy, whitebeard pirates and crocodile defended luffy and Jinbei which Buggy flew them both to Trafalgar Law's ship.

Akainu almost killed Coby before Shanks showed up and blocked it and everyone stopped fighting. Buggy took the hat to Law and the sub took off. Sengoku, Shanks and I had a little chat after Blackbeard left and took the bodies to be buried. We took off in the ship and we flew to Amazon Lily where all were welcomed as part of them and grabbed the other 3 plus Aisa and we took to the island of where Rayleigh, Jinbei, and Luffy was at. After going back to Marineford, Luffy rang the Ox Bell and he began the 2 year training.

EPILOGUE

During the 2 years the girls and I visited the other crew, introduced, reminisced, and relaxed on the island training, making love, surviving, swimming except Valerie, fishing, hunting and more. After the 2 years we made it to the Archipelago, met up with the crew. Picked up Perona because the ghost girl went from cute to beautiful and relaxed on the Sunny going into the ocean. Franky and ussopp started help fix the ship while gthe girls lounged on the ship which made Brook and Sanji happy but sad they could not do anything because of my watchful eyes, saying you try you will die. After a bit franky got the ship done and all 13 brides, little Aisa, and myself said goodbye and we flew outside of orbit and hit the warp drive. Something went wrong and we saw Earth, engine was failing ,we flew and saw a castle and crashed in the lake. After making sure we were alright and nearly passed out since we were at the wrong Earth because right in front of me was the castle Hogwarts and the professors were heading our way with a giant pink toad. Looks like we will be staying a while, and I opened the door.

*Thank you for your patience and reading, as I said in the intro there will be continuing on at Alien Piece Phoenix. Don't know when I can start working on it but please be patient. Hope everyone enjoyed it, I know it was short in chapters but I made up with it in style. So please stay tuned.


End file.
